dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thỏ Người
Thỏ Người= dưới 40% |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bunnyman" }} |-| Chúa Lông= trên 40% |spawnCode = "bunnyman" (chỉ khi dưới 40%) }} Thỏ Người là một Mob sống ở Chòi Thỏ, trong hang động thuộc Quần Xã Rừng Nấm Cây (Mushtree). Giống như Lợn, Thỏ Người sẽ tẩn bất kỳ con quái vật nào nó nhìn thấy như Nhện hay Dơi Tử Xà. Khi bị hạ,Thỏ Người thường đánh rơi 2 cà rốt, 1 thịt (xác suất 75%) và một lông đuôi thỏ (xác suất là 25%). Thỏ người sẽ hồi sinh từ Chòi Thỏ sau 1 ngày. Thỏ Người sẽ trở thành bạn của người chơi nếu như người chơi cho chúng cà rốt (bất kể sống hay chín) và chúng sẽ theo người chơi giống như khi ta đưa thịt cho lũ Lợn, nó sẽ theo ta đến 20 phút (được tính bằng chỉ số đói của cà rốt × 19.2 giây). Ví dụ, khi cho ăn một của Cà rốt, chúng sẽ theo ta đến 4 phút. Luồng tỉnh táo từ chúng khi chúng trở thành đồng mình mà chúng đem đến cho người sẽ là 25/phút/mob Thỏ Người sẽ tấn công người chơi khi trong hành lý của người chơi có thịt hoặc trứng, kể cả đó là những thực phẩm nấu từ thịt và trứng trong Nồi Hầm. Chúng cỏ thể đánh hơi được những thứ đó từ khoảng cách là 8 đơn vị khoảng cách. Bất cứ Thỏ Người đồng mình nào cũng sẽ tấn công người chơi nếu người chơi nhặt thịt lên. Một cái lạ là Thỏ Người không bao giờ tấn công Chester, kể cả khi Chester mang những thực phẩm thịt, chúng cũng chả tấn công người chơi nếu người chơi mang Gậy Dơi Chúa Lông Khi chỉ số tinh thần của người chơi xuống 40% (48 đối với Willow, 40 đến 120 với WX-78, 100 đối với Wickerbottom và Maxwell, 60 với Wes, 40 với Webber và 80 đối với các nhân vật khác), Thỏ Người sẽ trở thành Chúa Lông giống như Thỏ trở thành Rậm Lông vậy. Khi đó, thay vì những tiếng kêu ngộ nghĩnh và vui nhộn thì chúng sẽ có những tiếng gầm gừ đầy ám ảnh và đáng sợ, những tiếng gầm gừ đó cứ lặp đi lặp lại khi chúng đang tấn công kẻ địch. Có một điều kỳ quặc đó là thay vì nhảy tưng tưng như Thỏ Người, chúa lông lại chọn cách di chuyển là đi bộ (chắc nhảy nhiều quá mỏi chân ^^). Chúng tỏa ra một luồng điên loạn tầm 40/phút/mob và chỉ "đào ngũ" khi máu còn từ 1/4 trờ xuống đề hồi máu. Mặc dù hình dáng và hành vị như vậy nhưng Chúa Lông, giống như Thỏ Người là một sinh vật trung lập, giết nó có thể làm tăng điểm man rợ và triệu hồi Krampus. Giống Thỏ Người, Chúa Lông cũng sẽ kết bạn với người chơi nếu như đưa cho nó Cà rốt, nhưng thay vì xóc lại tinh thần cho người chơi, chúng sẽ kéo Điểm Tinh Thần của người chơi do luồng điên loạn mà nó tỏa ra. Khi theo người chơi, cách thức di chuyển của nó giống với cách mà một con Lợn Sói đổi theo người chơi, và cách thức tấn công cũng không khác gì Lợn và Lợn Sói cả. Khi về với đất mẹ, Chúa Lông sẽ để lại trên thế gian 2 Tóc Râu và 1 Thịt Quái. Khi trời sáng, Chúa Lông sẽ không trở về nhà cho đến khi nó trở lại thành Thỏ Người Khi cần cân cả một Team Nhện (do hang động có rất nhiều nhện) hay khi gặp quái khó, hãy dùng Người Hát Rong để chiêu mộ Thỏ Người vì Người Hát Rong sẽ kéo điểm tinh thần của người chơi xuống dẫn tới việc Thỏ Người sẽ thành Chúa Lông, khác với Thỏ Người, điểm tấn công của Chúa Lông là 60 (hơn Thỏ Người 20) nên có thể xử lý những kẻ cản đường dễ dàng hơn. Chiến lược Khi săn thỏ người, có thể dùng kế khích tướng bằng cách mang theo Thịt hoặc Trứng (trừ Trứng Chân Cao), khi đó Thỏ Người sẽ tức giận và bắt đầu tấn công người chơi, cuộc chiến bắt đầu một cách không thể dễ dàng hơn, tuy nhiên, bạn hãy cẩn thận vì bạn có thể bị "hiếp dâm tập thể" do có nhiều Thỏ Người xung quanh. Thỏ Người sẽ đánh bài chuồn khi máu của chúng xuống còn dưới 1/4, đây là lúc tốt nhất bạn phản công, hãy dồn nó vào chân tường hoặc tốt hơn là hãy dùng vũ khí tầm xa, Boomerang là sự lựa chọn rẻ tiền nhất, rẻ tiền theo nghĩa đen luôn và đồng thời sát thương của nó cũng bèo nhất trong vũ khí tầm xa (trừ gậy băng = 0), do vậy, hãy nghĩ đến một vũ khí nào đó như Tiêu Thổi chẳng hạn. Một cách khác là "mượn dao giết người" ý nhầm giết Thỏ Người, hãy kết bạn với một con Thỏ Người khác và sau đó cho chúng xử tên Thỏ Người ta muốn tẩn, hay bạn cũng có thể làm bạn với tụi Tôm Hùm Đá, với lượng máu cực kỳ trâu bò, khả năng hồi máu siêu tuyệt vời cùng với đòn tấn công lên đến 90, đây là sự lựa chọn tốt để có thể làm gỏi Thỏ Người. Cách dễ dàng nhất là hãy nhặt Mũ Nấm Đỏ từ Nấm Rơm Đỏ, Nấm Cây Đỏ, Vòng Nấm Rơm, hoặc mũ nấm đã vứt trên mặt đất và đưa nó cho Thỏ Người ăn, với độc tính của nó, nó sẽ kết liễu Thỏ Người khi nó ăn đủ số lượng . Dưới đây là số đòn đánh của các vũ khí khi sử dụng với số dam mặc định. Không kể Đau Thời Tiết vì tính ngẫu nhiên của đạn thiên nhiên mà nó gây ra. Tên Như với Lợn, tên ngẫu nhiên được đăt cho Thỏ Người. Danh sách tên Bunnyman '': '' *Altrincham, Apios *Barwon, Bolero, Brassica, Bunium, Burdock *Canna, Carrot, Celeriac, Cerium, Chantenay, Crusader, Cuperus *Daikon, Danvers, Doucer, Dyspros *Erbium, Europia *Flakee, Fluff *Gadolin, Guerande *Hipak, Holmia *Imperator, Ipomoea *Juwarot *Karotan *Lanthan, Lepidium, Lutetium *Magno, Manihot, Microseris, Mirabilis *Nantes, Nelson, Neodymia *Onward, Oxalis, Oxheart *Parsnip, Pimpernel, Praseodymia, Promethia, Psoralea *Radish, Redhild, Redland *Samari, Scandius, Sium, Solanum, Suko *Terbia, Thulium, Thumbelina, Topweight, Touchon, Tragopogon, Typha *Uchon, Ullucus *Valery, Yam Daisy, Yellow, Ytterbia, Yttria *Zingiber, Zino Lời nói Tấn công *DIE!-Chết *KILL!-Giết *HOP!-Nhảy Tấn công người chơi vì thịt *MEAT!-Thịt! *UNCLEAN!-Không trong sạch! *MURDERER!-Đồ sát nhân ! *REVENGE!-Trả thù! *MONSTER!-Đồ quái vật! Bị thương nặng, rút lui *HURT!-Đau! *HOME!-Nhà! *AWAY!-Chạy trốn! *RUN!-Chạy! Còn quan tâm đến mục tiêu *LATER.-Lần sau đi *DONE.-Xong Bên lề *Thỏ Người được cập nhật trong bản Underground . *Sau cập nhật The November Performance, Thỏ Người sẽ không tấn công người chơi khi họ dùng Chày Thịt *Khi trong bản Beta, Thỏ Người dùng chung nhiều dữ liệu của Lợn và đôi khi chúng vẵn ăn thịt đặt ở trên mặt đất (thế mà nói nó ăn chay đó ^^). *Thỏ Người là mob thứ 4 có cùng kiểu dáng với Lợn, người Thỏ Người còn có Người Cá, Lợn Sói, nhà MacTusk ở trong phiên bản mặc định và Lợn Roan trong bản DLC Shipwrecked. *Khi kiểm tra một Hang Thỏ, Wilson sẽ nói "Đó phải đường dẫn đến vương quốc của Thỏ Người (That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen)." Đây có thể là một nguồn cảm hứng dẫn tới việc Thỏ Người ra đời. *Trên Twitch.tv, Kelvin, trưởng nhóm phát triển Don't Starve đã nói Thỏ Người và Lợn có thể đối địch nhau, tuy nhiên điều này đã khong bao giờ xảy ra. *Nhiều tên của Thỏ Người nghe na ná như các loài cây (e.g. Brassica = cabbage, Celeriac = celery-root, Pimpernel/Tragopogon = flowers, Psoralea = tumbleweed) or lanthanides (some with minus the -ium suffix (e.g. Europia, Gadolin, Neo/Praseodymia, Promethia, Scandius, Ytterbia)). *Thỏ Người đưa ra một số bằng chứng quan trọng là William Carter là Maxwell khi điều này chưa được xác nhận. Khi Maxwell kiểm tra Thỏ Người hắn ta nói 'Reminds me of my old act' (làm ta nhớ lại show diễn trước đây cảu ta) - William Carter từng là một nhà ảo thuật trước khi rơi vào thế giới của Don't Starve. *Hiệu ứng tấn công của Thỏ Người có một vài nét tương đồng với của Gấu Lửng. *Tất cả Thỏ Người thù địch với Webber bởi vì cậu bé là quái vật. Lỗi *Do cách thức hoạt động của cơ chế "cho" trong game, bạn có thể cho Thỏ Người một số vật phẩm mà nó không dùng đến như Thulecite, Tử Ngọc, Vàng Thỏi, thậm chí là cả thịt nếu bạn làm xao nhãng chúng, tuy nhiên, chúng sẽ giữ lại trong hành trang và không hề ăn, chúng sẽ giữ nhưng item trên vào trong hành trang của mình và sẽ rơi ra nếu như chết, chúng không nhận các Đồ hay các Vật Dụng Đào Mộ. Thư viện Ảnh en:Bunnyman Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Trung Lập Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Hang Động Thể_loại:Gù Lưng Thể_loại:Đi Theo Thể_loại:Tăng Tinh Thần Thể_loại:Vô Tội Thể_loại:Ăn Đêm